


No Regrets

by Oliver__Niko



Series: Zestiria Drabble Week [5]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: It has been a few years now since the party put down Eizen. Today, Edna and Zaveid visit his grave together, finding comfort in each other.





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the prompt 'demise'. I'm a little disappointed about the direction I've taken it; this prompt is definitely open to very angsty options, after all. However, my health is really kicking me down today, so I could only manage a more simple take on it.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy it regardless!

Wind bellows at the mountaintops of Rayfalke Spiritcrest. Goosebumps form on the skin of the pair who stand atop it, the chilling temperature and cloud-filled sky suitable for their emotions. For the two stand in front of the grave which is situated on top of it. Pain and sorrow fill their hearts. Yet somewhere inside them, they also feel relieved that they had given Eizen salvation at long last.

“You okay, Edna?” the voice of Zaveid says to the smaller figure next to him. She shrugs her bare shoulders, staring down at the grave.

“He’s already been gone for years.”

“Yet time doesn’t always matter. You can miss someone forever, right?”

Edna hums. “I lost him a long time ago, anyway. It’s not like he knew who I was when he was a dragon. Not even a little bit.”

She does not protest when Zaveid places an arm around her shoulders. In fact, her body may even relax a little, even though she does not comment on it.

“I wish I had the power back then to stop him becoming a dragon,” she says quietly. “Maybe if I had found him when he was a drake, already had the powers of purification, I could have saved him.”

“Maybe. I’ve thought this myself about who I’ve lost.”

“You’re talking about _her,_ right? As well as Eizen?”

Zaveid nods. He forces a smile, his voice uncharacteristically quiet. “It’s kind of funny, that I feel like I’m the one who is cursed when it was supposed to have been Eizen who is like that. Losing as much as I have makes you regret a lot of crap. I’ve thought a lot about what I could have done.” He looks down, Edna meeting his gaze when he speaks again. “But you know something? I’m kinda starting to learn that thinking about what ifs and all of that really doesn’t do anything good.”

“Yeah, that much is obvious,” Edna says, dropping her eyes back on the gravestone. Her eyebrows furrow. “But it’s not like you can just click your fingers and bam, you no longer blame yourself.”

“You … blame yourself, for what happened to Eizen?” Zaveid asks slowly. Edna shrugs again, although the way she avoids his gaze says a great deal on its own.

“I guess not fully. But sometimes I think it's my fault, that I could have done something.”

Zaveid face grows crestfallen, yet he tries to bring his smile back on his face. “Yeah, I think we all get like that sometimes. But I don’t think Eizen would’ve wanted ya to blame yourself. He adored you and you know it.”

“… Yeah.”

“And I bet he’s happy that you were strong enough to let him go. I know that he would rather that than live as a dragon.”

“Yeah. That’s true.”

“So stop worrying about whether or not you did the right thing, or if you made mistakes, and focus on that, yeah?” Zaveid brings Edna a little closer to him, and though she grumbles, she does not protest any further than this. “I know how you feel, I really do. But come on Edna, I really can’t stand you ruining that pretty face of yours with all this frownin’!”

“Ugh. You were kinda doing well until you got to that.” She wriggles out of his hold, yet there is no mistaking how for a moment, there was a smile on her face. “You’ve got a point, though. I guess he wouldn’t want me to mope around and whine. Like I said, I lost him ages ago anyway. I’ve always known that there was no way to get him back.”

“And that will never be your fault.”

A true smile appears on Edna’s face. “The same goes to you with that, as well.”

“No regrets, then?”

“Yeah. No regrets.”

 


End file.
